


Lost and Found

by Oliver_966



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amon saves Kaneki, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dunno what to put here, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki stares in shock as the Rize disappears, followed by the white world that he almost let become red. He stares even more shocked when he sees the investigator from the rainy night so long ago comes into view. "Eyepatch?" the man asks in confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the anime story line, I haven't actually gotten very far in the manga yet, I also know next to nothing about re: so there's no spoilers to that in here.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own tokyo ghoul.  
> P.S.  
> I don't even proofread, so if there are any errors, please tell me.

Kaneki's pov 

The words coming from Rize's mouth make me want to scream. Rage fills my body, rage at the ghoul who has been torturing me for days on end, rage at my mother for leaving me alone, rage at my friends for abandoning me, rage at the world for being so WRONG! I find myself agreeing with Rize. I see the edges of my mind turning from white to red and I know I'm changing. Can I turn back? No, if I turn back now more people will get hurt. 

"Eyepatch?" a smooth voice cuts through my mind causing me to blink in shock. The white and red of my mind fades away, falling to pieces around me. I see Rize's frown fade away, everything fading into the dark room I've become so familiar with. The room I committed my first murder. I didn't want it. I didn't want this. My eyes widen when they land on Yamori, he is frozen a blade sticking through his chest. He falls forward slowly and I can't help but look away. 

It's horrible to watch someone die, even the if that person has been torturing you for days on end. It's horrible to know I almost lost sight of that. I look up at Yamori's killer and my eyes widen. The man I see standing over Yamori's lifeless body is the dove from that rainy night so long ago. The one I almost killed. "Eyepatch?" his shocked voice echoes through the horrible awful PAINFUL room. "Eyepatch?" I ask, is that what they've decided to name me. 

"Uh... well I mean your the ghoul from that night right?" he asks, his voice turning from confused to angry when he speaks of that night. His partner was killed by Touka that night wasn't he. "Y-yes." I whisper my throat dry and my voice scratchy. "Why did you spare my life?" he asks, though I barely hear him. I feel myself falling asleep. "Help me...." I whisper feeling nightmares of people dying (My fault my fault my fault), limbs falling to the floor around me, and numbers.

______________________Amon's pov____________________________

"Help me..." the desperate whisper falls from the ghouls mouth and I reel back in shock. "Help you?" I ask unsure of why the ghoul would say such a thing. I look at the ghoul for the first time since I came in, I mean really look at him. His clothes are ragged and falling apart, his hair has a few white streaks running through it, one hand has nails painted black, his body looks like it was torn apart and put back together. 

Limbs are littered all over the room, limbs that I can tell came from Eyepatch. I don't know why but I feel bad for the ghoul, even though I know it's his kinds fault that the world is wrong, I feel bad for it. It's obvious that he was Jasons plaything for at least a few days, he looks tired and weak. His breath is shallow and weak. I mean it's breath is shallow and weak. "Amon pull back!" a voice yells into my radio. I turn to run out of the building before hesitating. 

"Help me..." the ghoul had begged. I feel like I should, if only for answers. I need answers. I rush over to the chair, using my quingue I break the chains away from the chair, pulling the ghoul onto my shoulders I run out of the building the walls caving in behind me and I briefly wonder how cool this must look. I must look like some kind of hero, running with a young man on my back from a building that is crashing behind me. 

"Thank you..." I barely hear the whisper but it makes me smile. When I feel I'm far enough away from the collapsing building I stare at the road ahead. "What the hell do I do now?" I ask the unconscious body in my arms. "Nyah." is the only answer I get. I sigh looking down, "I suppose the only thing I can do is take you to my apartment." I grumble walking towards my home, wondering about my mental health. "I can't believe I'm taking a ghoul to my own house." I grunt glaring at the damned black haired anomaly that has my entire world view seem.... wrong...

_________________________Kaneki's pov_________________________

"Ugghh." I grunt looking around at the room I'm sitting inside. Brushing a few black and white strands of hair out of my way, WAIT, black and white? Where am I, this isn't the room I've been in for days or any person I knows room. I look over at the picture on the dresser. A dove. I'm in a doves apartment. I can't ever catch a freaking break can I? I stand up, wincing when my entire body reacts by yelling at me. "Ahhg, that hurt." I grunt rubbing at a few particularly painful spots. 

I stumble out of the room and look at the neat little apartment. I was just in the bedroom, so I'm in the kitchen and living room now. So that guy sitting at that little table eating eggs must be the dove that brought me here. "Uh.... your up..." the dove smiles awkwardly. "Why am I here?" I ask bluntly. "Well... uh... I found you in that room.... and the building was collapsing and.... I.... I wanted answers.... and I felt kinds bad for you..... I mean I just really wanted answers...." the dove sputters. 

I stare slightly shocked. "Thank you." I say, slightly surprised by my own words. "Like I said I just wanted answers." the dove spits out trying to sound tough. "Well, thanks anyways." I respond with an eye roll. HE stands up suddenly and I flinch back holding my hands out to cover my face. "1,000, 993, 986, 979" I begin counting staring at the bloody room around me, "Get it out of me! Nooo! It's in my ear! Ah! Don't! Please NO!" I beg mentally and scream my body thrashing around in pain. 

"Stop it! Please stop!" I sob falling over and letting the tears fall to the floor. "EYEPATCH! EYEPATCH!" I hear a familiar voice call out, eyepatch.... thats me isn't it. Yes. I blink looking around, I realize that I'm not in the room, I'm in a dove's apartment in the 20th ward, having a conversation about why the hell I'm standing in a dove's living room. Well I was before I freaked out and fell on the floor at least. "I'm sorry... I just uh.... I don't really know..." I mutter sitting up and looking away from the dove's concerned face. 

"Are you okay?" he asks, not even trying to mask the concern in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine." I think I'm fine at least, but I'm not telling the dove that. "I'm Amon." the dove introduces himself standing up, slowly and reaching a hand out to help me up. I stare at him for a moment before reaching out towards his outstretched hand and feel him pull me off the ground. "I'm Kaneki." I whisper, my voice shaking slightly. The dove, no Amon smiles at me. 

"Do you have any coffee?" I ask after a few moments. "What?" he asks, looking about ready to fall over. "Uhhh..... do you have any coffee?" I ask again. "Y-yeah... ghouls can drink coffee?" he asks seeming to be having a hard time processing the information. "You didn't know that?" I ask confused. "No!" he yelps. "Well yeah , we can drink coffee. Can't live off it but it tastes amazing." I state truthfully. "Oh, well here," the man says going into the kitchen and throwing me a package of coffee beans. 

"Do you want one?" I ask as I put the water on the stove. "Sure." he says still staring at me in shock. When I look over at his food I smile bitterly, remembering times when I myself woke up in the morning and made myself eggs, or bacon, or even pancakes. I sigh wondering what life would be like if I had never gone on that date with Rize. I would be normal. That's all there is to it. 

"What types of food do you like?" I ask as I pour the water into the coffee pot. "Ah, I like sweets, I suppose." he answers glancing at me with a strange look in his eye. "I used to like those to." I mumble quietly. "What do you mean?" he asks his attention fully on me. "Nothing. It isn't important now." I say looking away. This is a dove I'm talking to, like hell I'm telling him anything important about me, or m friends. 

"So.... when do you plan to turn me in?" I ask handing the older man his coffee, deciding to ditch the small talk. "Wh-what?" he stutters, reeling back in shock. "I... uh...." he seems to realize that he is obligated to turn me in, he is after all a ghoul investigator. "Your strange." I say after a moment of silence. "Wha... that's what I should be saying to you!" he exclaims. I flinch back, the loud noise reminds me of the yells of that poor man, I let be murdered. 

"Why are you so different than the other ghouls, you act like a human! I don't understand!" his voice continues to escalate, and he hits the table he is sitting at, his coffee mug falling to the floor with a loud crash. I scream. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream covering my ears with my hands. 

"Eyepatch! Your doing it again!" Amons voice cuts through my screams. "Wha... oh right sorry, just had a bad couple of days." I smile at him, trying to look relaxed when really everything is just a panicked blur. What is happening to me? What's wrong with me? Am I insane? "No, no, I started yelling, sorry about that." the black haired man apologizes helping me up again. 

"I'll sweep that up for you Amon-San, to repay you for helping me." I say with a smile, reaching for a broom in the corner of the broom. "No, that's alright, I do this all the time." he laughs. I shake my head sweeping the shards of glass into a pile, avoiding the puddles of coffee. "I'll at least wipe up the coffee." the man says, he seems embarrassed. 

We work around each other and I find myself surprised by how easily we fall into comfortable small talk. We work well together, even if all we're doing is a simple task. I smile slightly, wondering how things would have been, had I met this man, as a human. Without being enemies. We continue talking even after we've finished with the mundane task of cleaning. 

After a while we fall into a comfortable silence. "Kaneki." I say all the sudden. "What?" he asks staring at me like I'm insane. "My name. I'm Kaneki" I clarify, realizing how confusing that was. "Kaneki..." he whispers smiling at me. "You said you wanted answers earlier, so ask away I suppose." I tell the man, leaning back on the couch we had ended up on. 

"Why, why aren't you like the other ghouls? Your so human!" he seems so confused it makes me chuckle. "I'm no different than most ghouls." I state. "No, other ghouls are cruel, and kill mercilessly and they have no respect towards anyone or anything. They're emotionless beings bent on destroying the world! Yet here you are, a ghoul, being so nice, and I just don't understand!" his loud voice makes me wince but I shake my head, clearing all thoughts of the past ten days from my mind. 

"Ghouls, are just like humans. I won't say ghouls are perfect, but you can't actually believe humans are perfect either." my voice is monotone as I speak. "You kill humans!" he accuses. "Only because we have to!" I yell back with a growl. "Besides, we don't all kill humans, some of us find already dead people to eat." I grunt, glaring at the man who dares accuse me of murder. 

"What?" he gapes, seeming surprised at the idea. "If already dead humans were easier to come across, most of the tragedy caused by humans and ghouls, would be nonexistent." I add. "But ghouls don't want peace...." he trails off. "Some of us are bad, but some of us are good Amon-San." I remind. "But...." he doesn't seem to be able to process what I'm telling him. 

"Look, Amon-San, I used to be a lot like you, I thought ghouls were all evil. When you see things from a different perspective, you'll be surprised by just how different things are to what you believed." I calmly explain. "What? How would you think ghouls are evil if you are a ghoul?" he asks, he looks almost dizzy with confusion. "I wasn't always a ghoul." I state shortly. 

"WHAT!" he screams. "Yeah, I used to be a human, but there was surgery I had, and the doctor put ghoul organs in me." I try to explain, unsure of why I'm even telling the man this. I glance away from Amons shocked face, staring blankly out the window. After so long in that dark room, filled with pain, I find the warm colors of the sun rising over Tokyo comforting. 

"What was it like...?" the investigator asks quietly, breaking the silence that had settled over us. "Scary. I was so scared I would hurt someone, I was so hungry but the only thing to eat was humans. Then, someone helped me. They showed me how to get food, without hurting anyone, they showed me what was going on, they taught me that I didn't have to be a monster." I whisper, loud enough for the blue eyed man beside me to hear. Looking up at the ceiling I continue. 

"I met people, good and bad. I met people that died. I met people that lived. I almost killed some people, but I never did." I go on. Amon stares at me. "Were these other people... ghouls?" he seems, slightly less confused by the idea. "Yes." I reply, with a nod. "May I ask one last question?" he looks over at me hesitantly. "Depends on the question." I decide with a small smile. "Why did you wear that eyepatch before?" he asks me. "I suppose I could answer that." I sit up straight. 

Amon looks at me expectantly so I continue, "When I get hungry my eye changes, no matter what." he looks up in shock. "Your the one eye!?" he seems unable to believe this. "One eye? Well I guess you could call me that, it's just cause I'm only half ghoul though." I raise a brow at his question. "The one eye.... is half human..." he grips the couch. "That's enough information for before nine o'clock Amon-San." I chuckle looking at how out of breathe he looks.

"Yeah.... I agree...." he trails off. "Uh..... is there anything you like to do?" he asks still wide eyed. "Read..." I respond. "I've got a few books in the room you woke up in... I'm gonna go for a run really quick, so uh.... don't do anything dumb..." he then runs out of the apartment. 

I roll my eyes, wondering if I should try to escape. I consider it heavily, peeking out the window. I look in what I believe the general direction of Anteiku and shake my head. They left me there, to rot. At least here I have a chance of convincing the humans that they're wrong. A chance to change things for the better. Besides I kind of like Amon-san


	2. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I guess I'm going with a 2,000 word average for this fic. I kinda wanted it to be longer but oh well. Enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I mean I do own things but I don't own Tokyo Ghoul....

Amon's pov 

I must admit, I was surprised that the half ghoul wasn't long gone when I got back from my morning run. "Welcome back Amon-San." he greets, looking at me, from where he's perched on the edge of my couch. 

I give him a small smile, as I close the door behind me. "How was your run?" he asks casually hopping onto his feet. I shrug, not used to anyone being around me. 

I haven't lived with anyone since...... a long time ago. Kaneki smiles at me before sitting back down on the side of the couch, picking up a book and burying his head into the pages.

I glance at the title and try and remember when I purchased the item. Half the books in that room are just to make the room feel less empty, I've never really liked reading to much. 

I watch the man as his eyes flicker over the page quickly, taking in the way his facial expression shifts as he reads. 

I feel mesmerized by the way he seems to immerse himself in the story. 

When I look closer I realize his hair has a lot of dried blood in it and remember how bloody his face was when I first found him.

I tried to clean him up, but I gave up after several attempts, and just washed of his face and stuck him in my bed. 

"You can use the shower if you want.... I'll lend you some clothes if you want, they'll be to big, but it's better than that." I mumble, barely audible

Kaneki's head snaps up, and he glances down at the rags he's wearing. He seems a bit surprised, as if he hadn't even realized what he was wearing until then.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all your doing for me."

__________________________________________________

 

The next few days seem to fly by, and I find myself standing in front of the CCG building, ready to start work again.

I stare at the building, unsure of myself. A week ago I would have laughed at the idea that ghouls might be just like humans, but now I'm unsure.

I feel so strange questioning the things I have held as truth for years, almost as long as I can remember.

As I push open the door, a few people greet me kindly. I feel odd, like I shouldn't be here.

I dive into my work quickly, flipping through cases, looking at suspects, trying to figure out who might be a ghoul. 

"When you see things from a different perspective, you'll be surprised at how different they are from what you believed." those words echo through my mind as I look at the files.

I sigh, my head falling onto my desk. "Ugghhh...." I groan staring at a photo of someone, most definitely a ghoul. 

Young, probably only 6 or 7, maybe younger. She went looking for food at night, without a mask. Whoever she was trying to kill, took a picture of her face when she paused. 

The person escaped, with only a few scratches, and with the picture, it wasn't hard to locate her. 

She paused.... was she scared? I can't find it in myself to hate her, even if she is a ghoul.

"Dammit." I mumble, knowing what I have to do. I lean over and pick up my quinque. 

I walk out of the building, to go track down the girl, feeling as if a dark cloud had been lifted from my vision.

A cloud allowing me to see things in black and white, when really they're just a miserable shade of gray. 

I walk through the 20th ward biting my lip. I have to kill the girl. She's a ghoul. Its my job.

When I walk up to the apartment I hear yelling and press my ear against the door, feeling more like a curios teenager than an investigator.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I was going on a food run tonight, why would you do that? Now we're all in danger! We can't stay here, they'll be here soon. The only reason I didn't have the food yet, is because the people who get it for us were trying to save their friend. Now we have to go into hiding." the woman's voice is shaky, with fear. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry. I don't even remember leaving the house, but I was standing in front of some guy, and he was crying and I don't even know what happened. Don't hate me momma." the young girl is sobbing loudly now.

"I don't hate you honey. Just go get your things together. I'm glad you told me...." the woman seems unsure of what to do.

"Yes momma." the girls voice cries out, followed by footsteps. 

I back up, staring at the door, uncertain of what I just heard. 

I feel guilt, as I reach up and bang on the door and a middle aged woman hesitantly opens it.

"Hello ma'am, sorry to bother you, but I have a few questions I need to ask you." I state, with a fake smile.

"Come in..." she opens the door as she speaks, knowing exactly what's going on.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" she asks , sitting down on the couch. 

"We have a few reasons to believe that you and your daughter, are ghouls." I inform looking at her coldly. 

She bites her lip looking down at the floor. 

"Look, I deserve anything you do to me, I've killed people, I'm not a good person, but Yui, she's innocent. Please, don't hurt her. She didn't mean to hurt that man, she would never kill anyone, she's only 6 years old, please show some mercy!" her voice gets louder as she speaks, her shoulders shaking with sobs. 

I look at her, trying to stay professional, "Look, you and I both know that isn't allowed. You and your daughter both have to atone for your crimes against humanity." my cold voice ecoes through he small room. 

When I hear the muffled cry, I know it isn't the woman's, I'm well aware of what I'll see when I look over but it still makes me bite the inside of my cheek.

The little girl is standing in the doorway of her room, tears streaming down her face, one hand is held over her mouth, and the other is clutching her pigtails.

As I pull out my quinque I desperately want to throw it in the other direction, but instead I stare right at the girl and throw the weapon into her chest. 

Her screams of agony, followed by her mothers shaking sobs, once would have made me smile, now I just want to throw up.

"I'm sorry...." I whisper, and the woman looks up, just in time to see my tear filled eyes, as I thrust the quinque through her chest. 

Soon there are more people on scene and I tell them what happened, leaving out a few details.

Later that day I meet my new partner, and we do some simple office work, Mado-sans daughter, really hates me. 

I talk to Shinohara and he suggests I invite her out for dinner. I do so, and find myself releived when she declines, though slightly annoyed. 

At least now I can just go straight home and hang out with Kaneki. 

Yesterday I was teaching him how to play a few card games, maybe we can do that gain tonight. He was so cute when he got frustrated, wait cute..... I mean..... uh.......

_________________________________________________ 

 

"I'm home!" I call, feeling happy for the forst time since I left this morning. 

"Welcome back." Kaneki calls, and I glance at where he's sitting.

"What, smells so good..." I wonder aloud, noticing a delicious sent floating through my apartment.

"I made you dinner." he smiles cheerily. I find myself staring at him slightly surprised. 

"I can't really taste it and make sure it isn't crap, so I hope it tastes okay. I picked something I'm familiar with of course, my mom used to cook this all the time when I was a kid, I remember it being really good." he babbles on, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure it tastes great." I assure him sitting down, feeling my mouth water at the sight of the chicken that's been sitting in my freezer for a few days, and some pasta I forgot I had.

I cut the chicken and take a bite slowly, my eyes widening at the taste. "Dis 's welly goo!" I cry put as I eat. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" the black haired male shouts in disgust.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologize laughing a few moment later.

"Tomorrow, I've got to go get something.... I'll be back before you get home, is that okay...?" he seems hesitant to ask.

"Yeah, it's fine." I shrug, unsure of why he's asking me.

"I'm getting food Amon..." he clarify's. I shrug, "That's what I figured, I know you won't kill anyone, just be careful though okay."

The look of pure relief on his face, makes me smile. He's so cute. Wait, where is this coming from. 

He's a guy, I'm a guy, he's a half ghoul, I'm a ghoul investigator. I'm risking, not only my position, but my freedom, by being friends with him, I don't need to go any further into this. 

"Amon-San are you okay?" he seems so concerned, it makes my face heat up involuntarily. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I exclaim, trying to push, the bubbly feeling in my stomach away.

"It's the food isn't it, it's no good, I'm really sorry!" he exclaims, setting his coffee down, and moving to take the plate. 

"No! The food is great!" I exclaim, and he stares slightly shocked at my outburst. At least he didn't freak out like he would've a few days ago.

I figured out why he kept doing that after a while. He kept having flashbacks, from his time spent with Jason, and panic attacks, due to the trauma.

I wish I had made the ghouls death more painful, because he certainly deserved it. 

"How was work?" Kaneki asks, sitting back down, and changing the subject. 

I look away and mumble "It was work......" feeling guilt and annoyance well up in me once again.

"Did something happen?" ugh, why did he have to ask that? "Uh.... I had to kill a ghoul." I mutter, and wait for the young man to explode with anger.

"Oh." he doesn't seem angry, just sad, and I must admit, I feel slightly relieved.

"Do you know who...?" he asks slowly. "I don't know who the mother was, but there was a little girl names Yui...." I look away, when his eyes sparkle with recognition. 

"I knew them, only met them a few times. They didn't kill people. The woman probably did at some point but I know the girl would never hurt a fly." he mutters.

"I'm sorry...." I state, feeling bad about bringing it up, feeling bad for having done it, feeling bad for having to have done it.

"It's alright, I know you didn't want to, this is just more reason to try and fix the world!" he went from sad to forgiving, to determined, faster than I can process.

"I'll help!" I find myself saying. I didn't plan to say it, my body just did. The surprise and joy in his eyes, made it worth it though.

I suddenly stood up and walked around the table and wrapped my arms around the half ghoul. 

I don't know how I knew he needed the hug, but he definitely needed it. At first his body went rigid with shock, and then he melted into the embrace, and cried into my shoulder.

Whether the tears were there because of the death I caused, or because of the week and a half he spent being tortured, or something else, i don't know.

All I know, is that Kaneki won't let you know he's sad, unless you force him to tell you, he won't let you see him cry unless you make him show you, he won't tell you he's scared unless you ask. 

With that realization I made a promise to myself. I promised to force him to tell me, to make him show me, to ask him every time. 

I promised myself, and Kaneki, to be there for him any time he needed me.

And that's a promise I intend to keep.

Not just because he's a close friend, but also because I'm falling in love. 

I've fallen in love with a person that's supposed to be the enemy. 

Crap.


	3. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon can't hang out. Touka is confused. Shinohara is suspicios. A ghoul and an Investigator are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize not only for the wait for this chapter but also for how short it is. I try to make all these chapters long but I felt like that was a good place to stop. Anyways, I hope you like it. We're getting to the middle of the story now, setting up for the climax and what not :p. I hope the characters aren't to ooc. I self edit, but my skills in editing are crap, so if you notice any typos or anything like that don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> I just wanna stop and thank everyone who has commented given me kudos and bookmarked this story. You inspire to do what I love, and I love to write. Thank you guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul. I can write sad things, but I can't have an ending that isn't sickeningly fluffy and happy and my art isn't at the level of illustrating an entire manga. I

Amon's pov

"Would you like to go get something to eat after this Amon-San?" a coworker asks, I look over and then glance away. "I'll have to take a pass I haven't been feeling to good lately." I fib with a small smile.

"Oh, well I hope you get to feeling better." the man then hurries of, probably to change clothes, seeing as his are currently soaked with ghoul blood.

A commonplace site, seeing as I work in a place that operates for the soul purpose of killing ghouls, but it still makes me gag.

Hard to believe that three weeks ago I would have been happy about the gore fest on the mans uniform. 

"Good afternoon Amon-San." a woman greets, hurrying past. I nod in her general direction and hurry by, trying to get to my office. 

"The eyepatch ghoul?" is the first thing I hear upon entering the office space. Akira is staring at a computer ignoring the two men across the room talking about, whatever they're talking about.

"Yeah, no ones seen him in ages though." a brown haired man shrugs. "Oh hey Amon-San." the other man greets. "Hello." I reply, settling down, ignoring the nerves tingling around when as they speak of Kaneki.

I sit sifting through some emails and files silently. "Amon-San do you want to come over, we're having a game night with a few of our friends and their huge fans." the brown haired man looks ready to beg, and his friend rolls his green eyes.

"I normally would, but I've been a bit under the weather lately. Some other time I'll definitely come." I tell the man shifting my gaze from the man to the computer casually.

Why am I so determined to go home tonight, you may be wondering. Well tonight Rabbit is coming over.

Kaneki wants us to work out our differences and said she agreed to come over, is she could wear her mask. 

"Hope you feel better soon then, we'll be sure to invite you next time." the man smiles warmly before turning to his own desk.

I look at my own work, wondering if anyone's noticed how hesitant I am to kill ghouls. Being a out in the field used to be fun, but now I hate it. 

 

______________________________________Touka's pov______________________________________________________________ 

I'm home!" the dove calls out. "Welcome back Amon-San, Touk, I mean, uh... Rabbit got here early." Amon pauses when he hears this. 

When he came in, he had been leaning down to put his briefcase, his weapon, down. When he hears I'm here I expect him to hold it close, but I'm slightly surprised when he just puts it away, like the enemy isn't just a few feet away.

"Hi." he smiles, a nice smile, one that harbors no need for revenge. Why? I killed his partner. He should hate me, he should hate Kaneki. Why is he different.

"Hello." my voice is annoyed, hiding the deep confusion I feel, watching this one person, do everything he isn't supposed to do. 

"Would you like some coffee?" he offers, to which I nod. "I'll be back in a moment." he seems so uncaring, of the fact that the person he should hate, the person he is SUPPOSED to hate, is right in front of him.

I grunt walking over to his couch and sitting down, Kaneki close behind. "Why are you even staying with this guy. You can obviously leave." I ask in a low angry voice. 

Kaneki's black and white (He's different now, yet still the same....) hair draws my attention as he turn to face me. 

"I don't know. At first I was weak, and needed help getting back on my feet, but now leaving just feels, wrong." he shrugs, as if that explanation does it.

Almost as if he can feel my glare, he looks away mumbling words I barely catch. "He makes me feel safe. Even when he isn't here, just being in our place makes me happy. Knowing this is what I have to come home to when I have to leave, gives me energy. He makes me.... happy." I stare at him in surprise.

Love. Yes they are most definitely in love. 

"Will you at least come back to aneiku.... we miss you." I admit sadly. "I.... yeah, okay." he smiles at me, and I know somewhere deep down that if it weren't for the dove... Amon, then there would be no smile on his face.

"Here you go." the man walks in and hands us both a cup of coffee, smiling running back to get his own cup. 

"So, I'm gonna go back to work soon." Kaneki tells Amon. "Oh, that's good." he smiles at my friend warmly. 

"I'm sorry about your partner." I say suddenly, interrupting Kaneki and Amons small talk.

I wait for the anger, sadness, the cold unforgiving look I expect, but he surprises me yet again. "I'm sorry for your friend." I stare, ignoring the sound of my own tears slipping past the mask and hitting my own knees. 

Kaneki leans over, and I know what he's doing before he even does it. He lifts the mask I wore from my face, revealing my tear stained face.

"Touka..." he whispers. Amon stands up and walks over, and I think for a moment that he's going to try and kill me, but all he does is stick his hand on my head and ruffle my hair a bit. 

"Your a pretty girl, you know that." he says calmly, a warm smile on his face. Dad.... he reminds me of my dad. 

"Thank you..." I whisper, standing and taking my mask from Kaneki, putting it in my bag. I don't go home for hours, playing stupid card games with the soon to be couple. 

 

"Will I ever have that?" I wonder aloud staring at my empty room and wondering if a murderer deserves love....

__________________________________________________Kaneki's pov__________________________________________________

 

When I walked through the doorway, everyone lights up. "Onee-San!" Hinami yells running up to hug me, dragging Touka with her. The manager smiles warmly at me. Enji and Irimi wave brightly. Nishiki even send me a smile. 

"I'm back!" I call with a smile. "I need a new uniform though...." I mumble with a nervous grin. "Just take the one Nishiki is wearing." Irimi suggests.

"What!" Nishiki and I cry out. "Yeah!" Touka agrees. "Stop fighting or Enji will go off on a rant about his days as the devil ape." Hinami yelps. 

"She's got a point...." Nishiko mumbles. "What's that, you all want to hear the tale of the great devil ape!" Enji cries happily. We all stare in disbelief, "The hell did he pull that from?" Nishiki mumbles, going back to mopping.

The manager slips out, and comes back in a few minutes later and hands me a new uniform. "Thanks." I smile, happy to know that I always have anteiku during the day, and Amon-San in the evening.

________________________________________________third person____________________________________________________

 

"Amon has been acting strange..." Shinohara muses staring at his old friend. He watches the man quiver as he reels back his quinque, and stares at the ground. "What is her saying?" he wonders aloud, being to far away to hear what the other man is telling the ghoul.

"I'm sorry, I truly am!" he hears that. "i have a family!" the ghoul pleads. Sneaking closer to hear the rest of the conversation. 

"I'll...... they'll be safe. I promise." Amon looks away from the ghoul as he kills him, taking no satisfaction whatsoever from the kill.

"I'll get to the bottom of this..." Shinohara mumbles as he walks up to Amon as if he just arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to happy with this chapter, it moves to fast I think, but I did my best so enjoy anyways. I didn't even proofread so inform me of any mistakes, because there are bound to be some. Or more than some. Anyways enjoy, this is the climax so a lot of stuff happens. 
> 
> I don't own toyko ghoul, if I did it wouldn't be so damned sad!

Shinohara's pov

I made it to Amon's house before even he did. This might have been because he stopped for grocery's on the way though.

I climbed up the fire escape and took position looking in through the blinds. Amon's apartment is on the second floor and he has flowers lining the bottom of the window, so I can peek in without them seeing me.

When the door opens, I expect Amon to come in, but instead I see a young man, black hair with white clumps streaking through, silver eyes, and a round face.

I raise an eyebrow, I didn't know anyone was living with Amon. "I should get started on dinner..." he mumbles reaching for his tie and pulling it off followed by his vest.

As he goes to hang them he continues talking to himself, "Speaking of food, I should eat somthing while Amon isn't here..... I think it would make him uncomfortable..." 

Why would him eating make Amon uncomfortable? Could he be a... no there's no way...

He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a small package. I stare as he opens it, dreading what I might see. 

The young man grimaces and I gag as he reaches up and takes a bite out of what was once a person. 

"I'm home!" Amon calls hanging his coat on the rack next to the ghouls vest. "Oh, your eating." he says and the ghoul looks away and nods. 

"I can go in the other room...." the ghoul shifts uncomfortably. "No, I was just surprised." Amon sets his briefcase down, sets his weapon down. 

How can Amon do this, betray everyone that cares about him in the CCG for some ghoul? I turn away, unable to watch anymore climbing down to the ground.

"Why?" I whisper looking back up towards the window that Amon and ghoul are standing in front of. 

I turn clutching my quinque with the ache of betrayal pounding at my insides. I have to turn him in, I know this, I have to report this, but it still hurts.

"Amon.... you brought this on yourself." I shake my head, hardening myself, because now that we know he's been harboring a ghoul, we'll have to arrest him, and put his ghoul down.

 

_______________________________________________third person_____________________________________________________

 

"Thank you." Kaneki says suddenly, startling Amon. It's been a few days since Kaneki ate and the two had become even closer.

"Why?" Amon raises an eyebrow. "For accepting me, you have bad experiences with ghouls but you helped me and you didn't hold it against me or Touka even. So thank you." Kaneki smiles. 

Amon stares in shock, "Your.... your welcome I guess, but I really didn't do anything." Amon chuckles. 

Kaneki shakes his head and goes to say something but suddenly stops. "What's that?" he asks looking around. 

Amon strains his ears and hears footsteps. "It sounds like footsteps...." Amon trails off. "A lot of footsteps." Kaneki adds.

They sit silently listening as they get closer. "My quinque!" Amon shouts standing abruptly and grabbing the weapon.

"Just in case." he adds coming back over to stand by the table, not sitting back down. 

"They sound like they're right at the door." Kaneki whispers biting his lip. "Yeah...." Amon agrees staring warily at the door as Kaneki stands.

When the knock comes, they both take defensive positions. "Who is it?" Amon calls.

"This is the CCG open up!" a loud voice calls through the door and the two inhabitants of the apartments eyes widen in shock. 

"C-coming..." Amon's voice shakes as he walks to the door, clutching his weapon in fear.

When he opens the door he immediately jumps back. "Amon, we didn't want to have to do this, but harboring a ghoul is considered treason." Shinohara shakes his head and gives the order to charge.

Immediately the small army of CCG agents storms the apartment. "Kaneki!" Amon screams as he watches his friend scream. 

"Gaaah!" the ex CCG agent screams trying to break free of the arms holding him down. 

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kaneki screams shaking his head. The ghoul uselessly tries to shake the soldiers off him but they remain strong.

"No!" he shakes his head trying again to break free. "Kaneki!" Amon yells again breaking his leg free and kicking at Shinohara. 

The soldiers immediately latch back onto him, and Shinohara only takes a moment to recover from the blow.

Amon tries to reach for his quinque which he dropped during the struggle "Don't you see, he's going to lose control!" staring desperately at his crush, he wills him to remain strong.

The moment Kaneki's kagune comes out of his back the ex-investigator cries out "Don't!" 

Kaneki stares and shakes his head, forcing the weapon down and rushing for the fire escape. "Don't let him escape!" Shinohara yells.

"Good luck...." Amon whispers, bowing his head in defeat. "You all go, I'll handle Amon." Shinohara orders sending the remaining soldiers after the half ghoul.

"Why?" the dark skinned man asks staring at the man that was once his friend as he slumps to the ground tears falling slowly.

Amon just stares at the ground, Shinohara shakes his head slapping handcuffs on the ex-investigators wrists. 

"You deserve this." Shinohara bites out, though who he's reminding, no one will ever know.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Please... stop... I can't control this!" Kaneki screams running through several alleys, several investigators close behind.

"What's it talking about?" one brown haired man mumbles. "Stop it, I won't kill you! I won't!" Kaneki shakes his head and wills his legs to move faster.

"Don't let it trick you...." the mans words are strong but his tone proves he's as confused as the rest.

Kaneki shuts his eyes tight wincing, "I'm sorry..." he mumbles to the men as his Kagune rips through his skin once again.

"Please... run..... I... don't make me kill you..." his tone is so desperate and if he's crying, then it's pretty justified. 

The Investigators stare in shock as the young mans entire demeanor changes, he goes from defeated and desperate to angry and out for blood in a matter of second.

"Run...." he whispers before a smirk works it's way onto his lips. 

"Retreat!" one soldier decides to take charge, leading his platoon away from the ghoul. 

Kaneki fights internally forcing himself to let them go, collapsing once they've gotten far enough away. 

"What now....?" he wonders aloud staring at the stars. "Nothing.... there's nothing I can do now..." so he stands and stumbles off, in hopes of finding a secluded place to sleep.

"Amon-San... be safe..." he whispers looking towards the sky one more time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amon glances out the window of his cell towards the stars, "Are you okay...?" he asks Kaneki, wishing he could hear him.

Wishing he could nod and chuckle... wishing he had told him how he felt when he had the chance.

"Are you looking at the stars to... I hope you are... I hope those guards got away... I hope you got away to though... just hang on a little longer..." Amon whispers, too quietly for even the cameras in his cell to pick up. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Several weeks went by, and Amon went along with everything the CCG asked of him thoughts of escape dancing through his head. 

He knows the ins and outs of this place, he worked here once. 'They didn't change the codes.' he observes as they take him to be interrogated. 

'Cell 612....' he notes as he's brought back. 

'All I need to do is wait for the guard to go get my food, then I can break a hole in the plastic barrier using the crack from that one escape attempt last year, I can then slip my hand through and open the door.' Amon plots.

"I'll be right back with your lunch." the guard looks at him with distaste and he rolls his eyes. 

Walking up to the plastic he locates the crack and used his nail to pull a chunk of plastic out. "I can't believe that actually worked." the mumbles in relief entering the codes. 

Slipping through the door and closing it again he takes to the shadows, sneaking into the main hallway. 

He isn't in the chochlea, but a small prsison locates on the side of the 20th ward's main building, built for lower ghouls with information they needed and humans. 

Much easier to escape, pathetic security, making it easy for anyone to break out, at least if they know enough.

"It was so unnatural, he was so human... he didn't kill us.... but why?" Amon peers through the doorway the voices are coming from to see it's the entrance to the main building.

"Perfect." he smirks slipping in and ducking into an office right by the door. "Hey!" the woman inside yelps. 

Amon darts over and hits her over the head. Wincing as he stares at her unconscious form. Grabbing a pen off her desk and scribbling 'Sorry' down on a piece of paper, he shrugs.

Not having time to leisurely stand around his old workplace he walks towards the window, pushing it open with ease.

Hopping out he smiles at just how easy his escape had been. "Now to find Kaneki." he makes a mad dash towards Anteiku, figuring that's as good a place as any to start.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"His face was seen...." Irimi repeats. "Yes..." Amon looks away, realizing how hard this must be for his friends.

Touka glares at the ground, Nishiki grunts, the manager just shakes his head, Enji stares at the counter.

"We'll help! Look for him I mean..." Touka bites out. Nods circle the cafe, not one word of protest comes. 

"Good." Amon smiles sadly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Check anywhere and everywhere! Alley ways especially! No telling where he's hiding!" Touka had ordered before they split up.

"Meet back here at eleven thirty, come here if you find him! Go go go, we don't have forever, we're wasting daylight!" Nishiki had added.

So that leads us to our current situation. Amon, wearing a spare uniform from Anteiku, looking down every alley in the 20th ward.

"No one." he mumbles. "No one." again and again. "Where are you Kaneki?" he wonders looking down an alley near the park.

The small lump curled up at the end of the alley shaking desperately and mumbling incoherent words, with a blood soaked undershirt and black and white hair, is undoubtedly Kaneki. 

Amon isn't sure whether he's happy or miserable about that. "Hey, it's me." he whispers comfortingly. 

"No... don't..." he makes out as his crush shivers. "It's gonna be okay." Amon wraps the smaller man up. 

"Amon...?" Kaneki asks staring hopefully up at his savior. "Yeah, it's me." he nods with a warm smile. "Your always saving me.... thank you..." he whispers closing his eyes peacefully. 

"Oh how sweet." an angry voice bites out causing Amon to jump. Kaneki doesn't even budge, so Amon shifts and places his body down softly standing.

"So, you found us hm?" the blue eyes man smiles bitterly. "It wasn't to hard." the green eyed investigator smirks.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Amon sighs.

"If you answer mine." Shinohara agrees. "Why? Why do you refuse to see that these ghouls, they're just like us! Everything you feel they feel it to, why is that so hard to see?" Amon grits out.

Shinohara stares, "Have you gone mad? They're ghouls, they don't FEEL anything. The only thing they care about is eating. Eating us! Don't you remember?" 

"I do remember, but I also remember killing ghouls as they cry, and beg me to spare they're family!" Amon glares.

"That's only for procreation! They don't actually care." Shinohara denies. "What about when they beg me to leave their HUMAN friends out of it? Huh, that doesn't help their species." Amon seethes.

"It's their food, they don't want us touching it." Shinohara reasons. Amon shakes his head, "Your wrong, you know your wrong. Your ignorance is blinding you Shinohara."

"Now it's my turn to ask a question." Shinohara reminds after a moment of calm. "Yes, I suppose it is." Amon chuckles.

"Why? Why would you betray us for some ghoul?" 

"I guess at first it was to get answers. Then it was because he was just like a human, I was only being compassionate. Soon it was because he was my friend, my best friend even. In the end it was because I love him I suppose." Amon shrugs.

"Reasons you won't understand, your still living under that cloud, blocking out the sun. Nothing can ever change until we push that cloud away, and let the sun shine down on us." Amon rants.

Kaneki chooses right then to sit up, blinking amd looking around. "Amon-San?" he asks staring at his friend. "Kaneki... stand back okay." Amon smiles.

"Wha.... that's the man from the other night...." the young man backs up and looks away, "I didn't kill anyone did I. I don't think I did. I'm sorry." he mumbles.

"How do you look at him, how do you look at children, and say they feel nothing, purely because they were born a certain way? You're sick." Amon sneers.

"I just.... it's all.... I mean..." Shinohara shuts his eyes and shakes his head. "It can't be, I mean.... we're right... we're the good guys.... they're the bad guys.... I don't understand...."

Amon walks up to the older man and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you see, things don't need to be this way." 

"But... how do we fix things now?" Shinohara asks staring at Amon blankly. "I have an idea. If you're willing to listen to me that is...." Kaneki mumbles.

"Let's go somewhere more secure first." Shinohara nods.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"It's ingenious!" Shinohara cries leaning back in his seat. "How did no one ever think of this before?" Amon asks banging his head against the table.

Touka shrugs "Guess we thought killing each other would be cooler." the rest of the anteiku just shrugs.

"So, do you think we can pull it off?" Kaneki asks. "Yeah, I think this will bring a new age for Tokyo." Shinohara smiles, looking around the cafe.

"You know, I'm glad things went like this, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." he gestures towards the manager who nods in agreement.

"Especially because you make some great coffee, this stuff is amazing." the green eyes investigator takes a sip and sighs contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the fight scene in the apartment is shit but I tried so get over it, your the one still reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh.... I tried. Whatever enjoy. Sorry it's so short, I'm just glad I managed to spit anything out with the writers block I'm currently experiencing. I hope everyone's enjoyed this because this is the final chapter. Thanks for reading! It makes my otherwise meaningless existence worthwhile :p jk it just makes me more inspired to write for you all. 
> 
> :) :D

"You don't have to be happy about it, but just think. If it's easy for ghouls to get food, then they would have no reason to kill people. We can then dedicate our time to taking care of those ghouls." Shinoharu concludes glancing at the board members of the CCG.

"I'm not sure Shinohara.... do you think anyone would be willing to... donate their own body to a bunch of savages?" a man towards the back of the room argues.

"People do so for science all of the time. Besides it isn't just for the sake of the ghouls, but also the humans that would've been killed by ghouls." Shinohara remains calm.

"I don't understand. Would the ghouls be willing to just go pick up food? Wouldn't they risk exposing their identity's?" 

"I'm sure there are some that will, just to avoid conflict with us. It will also be an anonymous procedure, so no ghoul risks their identity's being exposed." Shinohara sighs.

"I must admit, I like the idea. If anything it will either bring casualty numbers down, or convince the public that ghouls don't want peace at all." the president of CCG pipes up.

"I could start posting adds asking for volunteers." one man yells immediately, followed by many other offers.

 

\--------- 3 Months Later ---------

 

Kaneki looks at the small stand and the line of masked ghouls standing behind it, eager to get at the food. 

He turns to Amon and smiles. "Tomorrow, I'll have to pick up some food for myself to."

"Yeah, it has been a month I suppose." Amon shrugs. "Yeah. So how has work been?" Kaneki looks up at his boyfriend.

"Good, I finally managed to get back to the position I had before. I'm still shocked that Shinohara managed to convince them to let me work there again." Amon waves at an agent patrolling the crowd around the food stand.

"Yeah, I guess being the man that stopped a war before it started gets you a lot of power." Kaneki shrugs.

"Yeah. Really, it was your idea though." Amon looks down at the small half ghoul.

"Well.... I mean... I guess, but really it's not that special. It was kinda stupid really." Kaneki blushes.

"But it worked didn't it." Amon ruffles his hair. "Well yeah, but only because some people are willing to donate their bodies to feed us." he looks away.

"Yeah, but they are willing. So it works." Amon smirks. "I guess...." 

"Anyways, Touka wanted me to tell you that your invited to come to employee game night at Anteiku tonight." Kanki remembers.

"I thought that was only for... you know." Amon waves his hands around. "Yeah, but almost everyone's inviting humans these days. Besides it's because of you that things are going the way they are." Kaneki smiles.

"Well then, I can't wait." Amon smiles. "Oh Touka finally told her girlfriend about... you know." Kaneki smiles. 

"Oh really. How did she take it?" 

"From what I've heard she hugged Touka, then she passed out. She must have been okay with it though, since she's bringing poker tonight." Kaneki shrugs.

"Well then, I'm happy for Touka." Amon smiles.

With that they split ways, seeing as their lunch break is over. "See you after work!" Amon calls waving. "Yeah! See you then."

 

And with that what could have been a tragedy gets a happy ending. 

THE END!


End file.
